Make You Smile
by Redd
Summary: Five more things that five more people on Destiny miss - I promised you guys ages ago, and here it is. First up was Vanessa James, then Dale Volker, Camille Wray and Lisa Park. Finally up is Colonel Young!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: You know the drill - I don't own it, so please don't sue me. I couldn't pay the fees.

This has been sitting around on my computer more or less since Rush's was finished in more or less a completed form. I'm entirely thrilled with it, but I don't think I'm ever going to be able to fix that, so please bear with me. I meant to have this up in time to coincide with the mid season break but I got distracted by things like finals and Nano and the guy's at SyFy eating a giant bowl of stupid. None of us like it, but _Universe_ is too good to just end, so I'm just going to keep my mouth shut on that front.

* * *

Vanessa James

1. Snow. Real, honest to God snow. She'd never been able to get enough of it, and growing up in Minnesota, there'd been plenty to go around. Her family had a cabin and sometimes she'd go up there just to be at peace with the wide openness, always in winter, always alone. Her brother thought she was crazy, her sister didn't speak to her and her parents were too old for the cold but it didn't stop her from making her trips whenever possible, with thick sweaters and the cabinets stocked with hot chocolate and marshmallows. She tired going in summer, but it was too busy, too hot and sticky for her liking and after Iraq, she really had no reason to want to be that hot ever again. No, it was the snow that made it special, not the memories.

2. Poker. Vanessa had spent all of her adult life on military bases (some in California, one in Seattle, a few in the middle east) and at every single one of them there'd been poker. There wasn't a lot else o do for downtime, but hell, she loved the game, had been playing it most of her life (the only time she and her father got along, it seemed, was when they played the game) and it was fun to hustle some of her fellow officers. At the SGC, there had been no poker for whatever reason, but when she'd made her way over to Icarus via the _George Hammond_ there had been. Colonel Carter was the first person to ever beat her (and after playing a few hands against the quirky Laura Cadman who'd come along to help get the base up and running, she'd understood why) and if she hadn't all ready admired the Colonel, that would have been enough of a reason. Laura had immediately officially instated girls' night poker before she left, but it wasn't until TJ and Lisa joined some eight months later that Vanessa knew things would get interesting.

3. TV. She hadn't been able to watch it growing up, due to her parents (her father spent most of his time sitting in front of it, either drunk or close to it and her mother had also been her principal, so it was always homework first, TV later, if dad hadn't passed out again) and as a result of being stationed all over the place, had never really had the chance to get into a lot of shows. But then Greer transferred to Icarus, and insisted on bonding, and somehow she'd gotten roped into _Simpsons_ marathons, and _Law & Order_ reruns, TJ had supplied _Friends_ and _CSI_ and _Bones_ (Lisa teased them _both_ about their crushes on David Boreanaz, but Lisa was more of a T.J. Thyne kind of girl, herself anyway) and she had somehow come across _Nip Tuck_ and _Burn Notice_ (though she thinks that was also TJ, but could have easily been Lisa or Camille.) She had gone the first twenty four years of her life not really paying much attention to it, but now that it was gone she couldn't help but feel as if whatever normalcy she'd known had been ripped out from under her.

4. Clocks. Vanessa's life had always been about schedules and order, long before she had enlisted. It felt weird not to look up on the wall and see a clock or a chore chart. It wasn't so odd, she thought, that her favorite place to be was in the Gate Room, with the Gate active, blue-gray puddle glittering against the wall, alien timer counting down just above her head.

5. Mission Reports. She had never minded paperwork in the, unlike most of her fellow officers, so she was usually the first to get her reports in. General Landry had appreciated her promptness, the whole six months she served at the SGC before her transfer. They helped her reflect on the mission, give her new perspectives, and a clearer understanding of what she's doing and why. Stranded in the middle of the ass end of the universe, heartbroken, is the time when she think she actually needs to write a report. But they'll run out of paper sooner rather than later and the Lucian Alliance is causing trouble and McKay is being obnoxious and doing inventory doesn't seem to help.

* * *

All right. Wasn't too bad, right? I hope. You guys are going to get a choice as to who is next - Lisa Park or Dale Volker, and that will probably update in about a week - and Camille will be a week after that. Maybe less if I get that excited. She's all ready done, but I wanted a certain rhythm to this one, so Camille is third on the list. So please, drop a review if you liked it - critiques are more than welcome, especially for James since she was...really really hard for me to write, for some reason, but no bashing (including SyFy bashing) and no flames, please.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I don't own, please don't sue. You guys know the deal, right?

I have no apologies for this being late - I've been working on a pilot script with some friends of mine that has been taking up a large portion of my time and I am very excited about it. It's still forever and a day from being done. Destiny's more likely to get back before we've finished, but it's coming along nicely.

So here's Dale!

* * *

Dale Volker

1. The Milky Way Gates. He hadn't known then how much of a comfort it had been to wake every morning, walk down to the control room, and see the Gate, be it at Stargate Command, or later at Icarus. He had taken for granted the sleepless nights, wandering around the base, and he always somehow wound up in the Gate Room. It always seemed to calm him, always helped him to sort through his thoughts - it certainly helped that orange was his favorite color, though he was in no rush to share that with anyone. He had tried it again, when they had first arrived on Destiny, with moderate success. He would see Riley sometimes, and talking to the younger man had helped more than the strange Gate. Now though, Riley was gone and all he could think of was when Lisa had nearly been shot, taken hostage and dragged to some alien planet. No, Dale though, things like that didn't happen in the Milky Way, not to them.

2. Flowers. It sounds kind of lame, even in his own head, but Dale had always rather liked plants. His mother had kept a flower garden when he was a child. His older brothers never paid any mind to it - they reminded him a lot of Rush and Young, always fighting, always in to something - and after many of their fights he was watch his mother replant the flowers that had gotten uprooted in the process. She had told him once that it helped her to think, helped her focus and relax, and whenever he finds Destiny getting to be too crowded, too crazy, he finds more and more that he wanders not to the Gate Room, but the hydroponics lab.

3. Stars. Sure he sees them all the time now, on Destiny, but he misses his stars. There was a sort of comfort in the constellations that he knew. He'd tried to come up with more since being on board, but they moved too often, and soon it just made him homesick. He still does it when they're stopped long enough - it's like making shapes out of clouds. Still, he misses Orion and Draco, Sagittarius and Virgo. When he can finally use the stones, he asks if he can go at night - and spends the whole time just staring at the time, reacquainting himself with his old friends and telling them about some of his new ones.

4. Trumpets. They're loud, he knows, and most people find them sort of annoying. But his first crush, Annabelle Harper had played first chair all through high school. He'd tried it for a while, he'd even been all right - but he'd never been as good as her and he'd always wound up getting distracted. Even after he'd gotten over her and moved on, after he had found physics and other girls, there was still something about a loud brassy swing or jazz tune that made him smile.

5. Comic Books. He really was such a damn dork, he thought, he was really getting too old to be reading them. But his uncle had taken him to his first comic shop when he had been only eight, after his grandfather's funeral, and gotten him his first issue of _Avengers_ and he hadn't been able to stop since. _Avengers_, he thought, had been the gateway, to _X-Men_, to _Thor_, to the _Fantastic Four_. He wished sometimes (even now) that he had super powers , but then he remembered he was on a space ship and thought that maybe superpowers weren't the best idea really (but he'd still take the Skrull and the Kree over the aliens he knew now.) The best part of comics, he had always thought, is that after all the cards were down and the realities and dimensions had been restored, the heroes... the heroes always made it home.

* * *

I know, I know, cheap shot. Dale was an odd one to write, because until recently we didn't really know anything about him - we still don't know a whole hell of a lot. But he was actually the second person for this set that I'd started. I think the first was Camille. Who is Next, by the way. So if you want to read her, you're gonna have to click that little review button.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I don't own, please don't sue.

All right, here's Camille - who has been more or less done since the season two premiere. But I wanted there to be sort of a pattern in this part. Camille and Young are probably my favorites of this batch, so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Camille Wray

1. Tylenol. Because for as long as she could remember, Camille had been stricken with tension headaches. Oh they weren't migraines (though she'd had more than a few of those over the years) but the pressure would build between her eyes or just behind her ears and make all thoughts of work, sometimes just functioning in general, quite impossible. But between yoga with Chloe, chatting with Lisa and the (alien) herbal tea that makes its way to her every morning, Camille finds herself aching for the pills less and less and wonders why she hadn't tried this sooner.

2. Yellow. Orange. Color, in general. There's not enough color on the ship, and while she's always been a fan of black and white in a classic, artistic sense, she yearns to see something other than the gray that surrounds the ship. Even her shipmates, after a while, start to lose the colors that made them - Eli's enthusiasm, bright and energetic, funny and friendly smiles and laughter slowly fade into a weary cynicism; Colonel Young's fairness and fatherly affection for those under his command that had always deeply touched her becomes hard and dark as he begins to alienate more and more of the crew in the aftermath of the conflicts with the Lucian Alliance (Brody worries that he's drinking his problems away, and Camille can't say that she blames him.) She finds (surprisingly unsurprising) that in the end, it is Lieutenant Scott that rallies the crew, who checks in on TJ and gains the first smile from her when she wakes up, it is Scott who looks after Chloe, who helps her organize the memorial for Riley, who stays up late and cajoles Eli into sleeping, who encourages the scientists and is starting to bring a sense of_ family_ to them. Slowly, he is bringing color back to their ship (she dare not think of it as home, not now, not with so much pain around her) and for that, she's not sure what she can do, except try. Try harder than she had with Young, try harder to make this situation work for _all_ them.

4. Hospitals. Not because she likes them (oh, how she hates them,) because she's spent too much time in them, for her grandfather, for her brother, waiting for cures that would never come. So she'd avoid them as much as possible. She doesn't really even like the infirmary, to be honest, but there's something about TJ that she trusts, something about the younger woman that makes Camille think that she can do anything. But returning to her body, seeing TJ's pale face and her own blood stained hands, Camille thinks that this might be the first time she wished they had a hospital.

5. That chair. It's _ugly_ and smells like it should be in some senior citizen's condo down in Florida, but when she comes home and it's not there it just doesn't feel quite like _home_ without it.

* * *

There's Camille for ya - got the feeling there was a lot more to her then we get to see in the show, even maybe more than some of the other characters, and I hope that showed. It's a little bit shorter than the others, I think, but Camille tends to be a little bit more quiet than the others, so I'm not totally sure. So if you enjoyed it, let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own, please don't sure.

Lisa was intersting to write, kind of difficult to write, but in a fun way. She was so awesome the last few episodes, really, everyone was. This one is a little bit short, but I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out. She sort of struck me as having some awkward high school experiences, and easily being one of the girlier women on the ship. I'm not sure why. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Lisa Park

1. Butterflies. She never got to explore them as a child, her brothers were always chasing them off and teasing her mercilessly. But still, they fascinated her. And she knows it's silly, that really, she's too old for this, but when Greer tips his head in that subtle gentlemanly way of his, she can't help but wonder if maybe there are butterflies on Destiny.

2. Curtains. It's the most asinine thing she can think of, but when she thinks of home, she thinks of her mother's curtains. Pink with little yellow flowers that her father hated but always left up because they meant something to her mother. Lisa isn't sure what it is about the curtains she misses the most, but she knows that a house isn't a home without curtains.

3. Heels. She'd started wearing them in high school - she was always shorter than the other girls, and because she'd jumped a few grades, was rarely noticed. She wasn't like Vanessa, who bazookas as big as her head. She wasn't like Chloe, who looked like a fairy tale princess come to life. She wasn't like Camille, who had a personality and sense of humor that could get her through anything. And she most certainly wasn't like TJ, who initially had Lisa quite dumbstruck - girls who were as pretty as TJ were usually about as bitchy was Destiny was wide. But heels, she had noticed, made her legs look longer and more toned, made the guys look at her at least once, and they never failed to make her feel pretty.

4. Trashy magazines. She really, really loves celebrity gossip and those stupid little relationship quizzes that they print. She knows that they're stupid, but she can't help it. They were the sorts of things you were supposed to read at a slumber party, and she really missed out on that. But Vanessa mentions off-hand that the Colonel sure seems pissed about something and TJ's been dodgy about where she's been during her off time (which she rarely gets and really needs, poor girl) and Chloe leans forward with a mischievous grin and Lisa's sure this is way better than high school slumber parties.

5. Rain. There's nothing more than Lisa loves than feeling the cold rain on her skin - it always has a way of making things seem right with her world, because there's nothing besides her and the little droplets of water running down her face and soaking her clothes. She knows Eli's plan will work, but three years with no rain, even if she's in stasis, is one of the most disheartening things she can imagine. But they do wake up and on the first planet they visit it rains and Lisa can't help but smile and do a little dance, Ron watching close by. There's always something about the rain.

* * *

There's Lisa. Colonel Young is next, and I think might be longest thus far. So let me know what ya think!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own, please don't sue me. I can barely cover the costs of my text books as it is.

So here is the last person of the series - Colonel Young. I Hoesntly, I could say that real life got in the way, but I sort of forgot that I never finished this. Real life did get in the way, but also crazy writing professors and my lack of memory. So thank you so much for the wait, here we go.

Everett Young

1. Emily. He had waited so long for her - he had met her as a cadet, she had been going to school nearby with a boyfriend who was studying to be a lawyer or a doctor or something better than him and he had fallen in love with her the moment he saw her. But he got shipped off and she graduated (and as far as he knew, dumped that jackass for cheating on her. He doesn't want to think about the parallels there, because he wanted to be a better person than the one that he is.) He would write her letters and she would send him cards for the holidays - he was her friend, if nothing else, and that was better than nothing. When she finally loved him back he had just been shipped out again - he wouldn't see her in person for another year. It had taken him the better part of fifteen years to get her to fall for him, to marry him, and it had taken him less than four to realize that image he had built up in his head never quite translated to what he saw in reality. Even now, after TJ and David, after the baby and being stranded on this stupid hellhole of a ship - he still wants her, and that dream he had built for them, once upon a time.

2. Beer. Honest to goodness beer. Brody's still gets the job done, but for him there's nothing quite like sitting in a bar, on game day, with all of his buddies and drinking an ice cold beer. He knows that Emily hates the stuff and tried really hard to never keep it in the house, but on games days he just needed it. It was part of his ritual, and there were so few of those that he got to keep that he could never really part with it. Even when he would come home drunk, half stumbling to the couch, he couldn't give it up and Emily never made him. Perhaps, he thinks, that was the real problem.

3. David Telford. The old David, not this new David that's been tainted by the Alliance, but the old David, who used to get drinks with him after work, and come over for barbeques when they were off. The David that was his friend. There was too much between them, too many years of friendship for them to stay angry for long. Everett hadn't wanted this command, he had wanted to go home to Emily, but David had - but, the nagging voice in his mind kept telling him, something wasn't right, not after _P2S-569_, not after those people had died. So he watched as his best friend became unrecognizable to him - and Everett had wondered if David cared about the people under his command at all, or if it was just the command. Even now, after his return from the Ursini, when David admits that he's in love with Emily, and has been for years, Everett can't even be mad because he did this to himself.

4. Horror films. He would never admit it to the crew, but he got a small thrill out of seeing people (ones he knew, ones he didn't know) jump during the movies. He always knew when the scary bits were coming - he had always been very mindful of the score. Still, he loved to see people's reactions. Emily was sort of a chicken when it came to thrillers, somehow always wound up half in his lap with her face buried in his neck and he can't say that he ever minded. He never has time to see them when he uses the stones, but when he overhears Volker and Eli discussing the old Texas Chainsaw Massacre, he can't help but grin.

5. TJ. He sees her every day, hears her voice every day, and yet still he aches for the girl he knew before. She wasn't like Emily. She was delightfully quirky, with an odd sense of humor, still struggling to find her footing - but she knew who she was and she knew what she wanted. Everett thinks that maybe that's why he fell for her. He's only ever really loved Emily, and they had spent most of their relationship separated by entire continents, and in more ways than he cared to admit, they barely knew each other... but there was something about TJ... something about the way she always gave more than her best, something in the way she joked with the civilians, something in the way that she was able to form an easy familial bond with the personnel that he envied and admired. He doesn't see her smile anymore - more specifically, she never smiles at _him_ anymore. Scott and Eli get smiles, Park and Volker and Brody, and he's sure that Chloe gets her best, most comforting smile when TJ goes in there twice a day to check on the girl. Greer had even mentioned that she'd been smiling at that Alliance traitor, and that caused the fury to burn behind his eyes, and it had only been worse when he saw it himself. Because it was _that smile_. _That smile_ used to make him want to kiss her senseless whenever he saw it, regardless of who was watching. Now she's smiling _that smile_ at some traitor whose people had invaded this ship and killed their daughter. He had only meant to talk to her, not throw that in her face too, but his temper is always getting the better of him and now she barely speaks to him at all. There's no more awkward but professional reports, just a cool stare and a deep loathing he can feel and it makes him want to cry.

Now, all he sees is a straight faced doctor, because she is probably one of the most naturally gifted women he's ever met. All he sees is the soldier with the spine of steel, because even when he screams at her, even when he regrets that he's made her cry, he knows she can take it, and will be better off for it. All he can see of the TJ he knew, of the pretty girl he knows he loved in ways he probably could have never loved Emily, is this beautiful young woman who is destined to be a far better person than him. He hopes that if they all live through this and make it back to Earth, when she becomes the best damn doctor in the world (he hopes that she'll stay with the program, that someone will convince her, even though he knows it won't be him), that she knows that he's proud of her, even if it kills him that she doesn't smile for him anymore.

That last one was a long one. I'm sorry again for the wait, but this is the last one for now - though I am working on my next piece for Universe. All my love to everyone who reviewed this. You really made my day. I hoped you enjoyed the ride.


End file.
